A Note To And From The Past
by Blaze
Summary: A human Angel and a preslaying Buffy communicate through time.


  
Author: Blaze [Kelly b]  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy, Giles, and the rest of the Scooby Gang is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and Sandollar Productions. I, most unfortunately, have nothing to do with Buffy except having a complete love for the show.   
  
Summary: A human Angel and a pre-season one communicate through time.  
  
Situation: Before season 1. (Season 1 and original movie spoiled a bit)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairing: Buffy/Angel [human]  
  
Distribution: Land of denial, fanfiction world: a tribute to Buffy and angel, Always' together in their heart's, and mumbles of vampire insanity. Anyone else want it? Just ask and tell me know where it goes.  
  
  
  
Buffy was sat alone in her room at an old wooden desk that her mother had bought her the week before. She was writing in her diary about the day she had, had, how unrealistic it seemed.   
  
She wanted to write about the man that had come up to her in the gym at school telling her she was destined to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. Of course she hadn't believed him but then he started talking about the dreams she was having.   
  
She hadn't told anyone anything about that not even her friends. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and go to the graveyard with him. If he tried anything she had hair spray in her pocket it may not be mace but it hurt like hell.   
  
At the graveyard she was attacked, and by the end of the night she believed.   
  
She didn't write about that though she told the book about how something had happened but she wouldn't even write it in there because she was afraid that some one would read it and take her off to the loony bin. Buffy was crying. Her tears spilling on to the page. She mourned her life that she wouldn't have.   
  
After deciding to go to bed she placed her diary in the secret compartment that she had found the day before. As she placed her diary on to the ledge she felt a book. Curious as to what it was she pulled it out.   
  
"I wonder where this came from," Buffy asked the air. She examined the exterior of the book it was an old-fashioned notebook.   
  
Opening to the first page there was a name inscribed on the inside cover. 'Liam Angelus 22 years of age.1752'.   
Flipping to the next page she saw a drawing of a young girl no younger than eight. The drawing portrayed love and happiness.   
  
The girl was sat on a swing laughing looking straight out of the picture. At the bottom of the page the name Emily was written. She guessed the little girl must have been the man's sister.   
  
Turning to the next page that was covered in old script she decided to get into bed. Placing the book on to the desk she reached up and closed the compartment then exited the room to change into her night -clothes.   
  
Buffy returned to her room a couple of minutes later and took the book off the desk. She then snuggled into the bed and began to read. The first couple of pages were poems, and then it was a diary. The diary told of this man's life, how he didn't get along with his father and that he was going to leave as soon as he had enough money. When he made it he was going to go back for his sister and mother and take them away to a better life.   
  
One page made her cry she felt for this stranger.   
  
~ Dear who ever is there,   
Tonight was one of the worst. I had been out with Bernard to the tavern; we came back around midnight. We went are separate ways and I entered my home to a devastated living room. The chairs had been tipped up; one was in splinters spread across the floor. All the plates were shattered and eating utensils where scattered across the room. The paintings off the walls were smashed and the canvas torn. At the sight of this my first thought was of my dear sister.   
I ran to Emily's room. It was pitch black. I heard a soft muffled sobbing coming from the corner behind her bed. I walked over to it. I saw a small figure hunched over with my old black duster covering it. I lit the candle at her bedside then leaned over and pulled the coat away. As I was doing this the figure screamed.   
"NO. NO MORE PLEASE no more," the last bit reduced in volume.   
"Emily," I asked.   
"Brown," she said before pulling me close and hugging me for dear life. I tried to pull her away but she whimpered. She was crying heavily now I could feel her body rack in sobs and my shoulder was wet with tears. When she pulled back I didn't recognise her, her face was black and blue and covered in blood.   
"What happened," I asked her though I already knew who had caused her to be like this.   
The only word she said was "Father," before she broke down into sobs. I lifted her up and placed her on to the bed.   
"Rest my sweet I'll get something to clear you up," I told her.   
"Help mother," She replied. I quickly left the room and scavenged the house I couldn't find her anywhere so I went back to Emily's room.   
"Em, where did he take her?" I asked in a blind panic.   
"Outside," I knew where he'd go. I ran as fast as my body would allow. I reached the barn in record speed. I heard screaming, then it was quiet. I entered the barn to see my father bent over a limp form.   
"Mother," I whispered. She wasn't moving. I feared he had taken it to far this time. The rage inside me built up and I stalked over to my father in a menacing fashion. It was unheard of to raise a hand to your father and if you did you were scrutinised by the village but if the father/husband beat the family to a bloody pulp people looked the other way. I didn't care anymore. I picked up a shovel on the way to him. He didn't notice my approach I swung the shovel out then hit him on the head with all my strength. He flew in to the barn wall and landed in a heap.   
"Son," He said before he passed out. I went to my mother and tears sprung to my eyes.   
"Mother," I asked but there was no response. I lifted her up and rocked her chanting 'Mother' over and over again with tear's falling on to her unmoving form. Her body was battered and bruised. I heard a moan and I had hope. I picked her up and took her into the house. I laid her on to the bed then left to get Bernard and his sister Freda. She was good with sick people and I could trust her not to say a word to anyone.   
I returned with them and went straight to my parent's bedroom where I had placed them both. She cleaned up their wounds then laid them to rest. "Your mother had the most severe injuries but she will be fine. She mush rest for a couple of weeks. Emily will be fine in a day or two but she will have a lot of bruising," Freda told me.   
"Thank you for coming."   
"I'd do anything for you," Freda replied. Looking straight at me. We had been seeing each other but I just didn't feel that way about her. I told her that and she had taken it badly.   
"Freda I don't want to get into that right now. I just want to be with my mother and sister. I am very grateful to you for helping but please could you leave."   
"Yes. I'll come by and check on them tomorrow," she said, then left. I sat with my mother and Emily that night. Emily would wake up in a cold sweat shouting 'NO'. I held her until she calmed down. I hate him for this, how could he do it to them? I will never forgive him. I will never forget a single moment of that night. Sure my mother will welcome back that monster but I will never forget. Never.   
Liam   
On the opposite side of the page was a drawing of the same girl but all battered and bruised.   
Deciding not to read anymore, she placed the diary on her bedside cabinet, she wiped her eyes removing the tears that had fallen for the long dead man and moved down the ded to find a more comfortable position. And fell in to a dreamless sleep.   
  
**   
  
He woke up one morning to find Emily curled up at the bottom of his bed, she often did that after a bad dream or if she felt frightened. Her bruises had faded a little but she was still having nightmares. He climbed out of bed then moved her to the top covering her with the blanket. Next he went to his mother's room she was laying on her side facing away from him. The night after 'the incident' as he called it, his father had come back full of empty apologies saying he was sorry for what he had done and how he couldn't control himself.   
  
His mother had taken him back, as usual. Luckily though he left the next day to do business in the next village.   
Liam had done all he could to persuade his mother to leave his abusive father but she would have none of it.   
  
He finally gave up but he had stayed off the liquor to straighten himself out so he could protect his family. He blamed himself for his mother's and sisters beating thinking that if he had been there that night none of this would have happened, he could have stopped it.   
  
Liam went into the larder then began to prepare breakfast as his mother was in no condition to do it. He set the table then called for them to come down. They sat in silence for a while.   
  
"What are you going to do today?" Margaret asked her son.   
  
"I'm going to work then to the tavern to meet Bernard."   
  
"I thought you were giving up the drink," Emily said.   
  
"I am, we're just meeting there. We're going somewhere else after."   
  
"Where?" His mother asked.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Liam finished his breakfast then left for work. He arrived at the tavern in plenty of time but Bernard didn't show up. Deciding Bernard had forgotten he told the innkeeper to let Bernard know he was looking for him. Then went to his house to see if he was there.   
  
"No I'm sorry he left to meet you a time ago," Freda informed him.   
  
"Well if he comes back please will you let him know I'm mad at him."   
  
"I will. If you're in need of company I'm glad to be of service," Freda offered.   
  
"That's okay I'm gonna hit the sack," He turned round and left.   
  
He entered his home greeted by his sister playing with the dog in the family room.   
  
"Hello Emily, What have you been up to today?"   
"Nothing, just playing with Jasper," Emily answered him smiling. Emily's smile slid from his face as she asked this question.  
  
"Brown," she paused then raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes with blue tear-filled ones.   
  
"When is Father coming home?"   
  
"Emily my dear do not worry about that," Liam went over and kneeled beside her.   
  
"Tell me," she demanded.  
  
"In a week. Maybe more or less," he never could say no to her for long. Emily started to cry. He leaned over and hugged her.   
  
"Em, do not cry I will not let him hurt you again," he promised and meant every word.   
  
After Emily had calmed down he had gone to him room. Sitting at the desk he had made not to long ago he reached under it and flicked a switch. A draw opened on the side of the desk. Liam reached in and pulled out his journal.   
  
Well what he thought was his journal. When he looked at it he saw that this wasn't his.   
  
He opened the first page on the inside cover read 'Buffy Summer's aged 15, 95'.   
"Must be someone's diary. But how did it get in my draw?" He thought about it a minute "Must be a friend of Emily's."   
  
Opening to the next page he got comfy on the bed. "It won't hurt to read a couple pages. It was in my desk after all."   
  
~Dear Diary   
Me again. Well who else could it be? Anyway I had the best morning today. Tyler asked me to the dance. I knew he would I mean who could resist me. Jennifer was gutted; she wanted him to ask her. It's only natural we should go together me being head cheerleader and him being captain of the basketball team. I don't really like him but the idea of him. I prefer a guy that would see me as me. Not the dumb (but cute) blonde every body else does. I want him to be able to just look at me and know what I'm feeling and to be able to see straight into my soul, a guy that would understand what I'm going through. I came home from school today luckily my parents weren't home. I couldn't deal with them at the moment. I was getting ready to go out when I heard them. The front door slammed and my mum was screaming at my dad. I don't know what it was about. I never know what they're about. I just wish they'd stop. I felt the prickle of tears on the back of my eye lids. I needed to get out as soon as possible. I held the tears in and made my way down the stairs. As they noticed me they immediately shut up. I said goodbye. As soon as I was out of the door they started up again. I fell to the floor and sobbed.   
  
When I came in my dad was sleeping on the sofa using the excuse my mum wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to get in her way. Why do they think I'm so stupid? I know what's going on. Why can't they be honest with me? I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed.   
I wish I had someone to talk to. The people I call my friends aren't really. They just hang with me because I'm the most popular girl not because they like me. I need someone to hold me when I cry.   
Buffy ~  
  
He read on to the next page, deciding he needed to know more about the girl.  
  
Something weird happened to me today. I don't want to believe what that man said to me but in my heart I know it's true. I have to meet him in rest field tonight and he is going to prove to me what he said was true and that I am who he says I am. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. This can't be happening, not to me. I'm meant to go to parties have boyfriends then be completely successful not this. I know I'm being vague but if anyone every read this I would be committed.   
I just got back from rest field. They guy Merrik was right I am the girl. I was caught unaware but I did well. Tomorrow though I don't think I'm gonna feel this way I'm going to be in denial. I still wish I had a friend to talk this through with. If I told those at school they would freak. Well I'm gonna sign off now and take a nice relaxing bath.   
Buffy   
  
Liam placed the diary on his desk. He took out a quill and a piece of yellowed notepaper.   
  
He placed the letter in to the diary and left it on the desktop.   
Buffy woke with a weird sensation in her stomach that everything would be okay. She got dressed and headed to school.   
  
"Hey Buffy. Where did you get to last night?"   
  
"Nowhere. I just had a few things to do."   
  
"But we were supposed to meet at red night's for our date."   
  
"Taylor I'm so sorry. I forgot. How about a rain check?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Yeah sure." Tyler shrugged then headed off in the other direction.   
  
Buffy walked down the hall and to class.   
  
So how was your date with Tyler? Buffy read the note then turned to her friend then back to the piece of paper and wrote her reply.   
  
None existent, I forgot.   
  
Buffy then passed the paper back to her. Class finished all the room was empty in seconds.   
  
"How could you forget?" Kathryn asked Buffy   
  
"It just slipped my mind, no big."   
  
"You totally flaked on Tyler and you say no big." Kathryn looked angry   
  
"Yeah. Oh Kat I can't make practice today." Buffy said not really taking notice of her.   
  
"Why?" Kathryn asked snottily.   
  
"I have something more important to do." Buffy remarked off handily.   
  
"Well forget you." Kathryn stuck her hand in Buffy's face turned on her heal and pranced off.   
  
"Ooookkaay then." Buffy then left for Merrik's.   
  
After some training Buffy headed off to the graveyard with Merrik. She managed to slay two vampires.   
  
Arriving at home she saw tell-tail signs that her parents where in the middle of another argument. Heading straight upstairs to her room she changed and reached for her diary.   
  
"I wonder where it went. I'm sure I put it in there." She looked a little longer but after not finding anything decided to leave it until tomorrow to ransack her room. Laying on her bad she picked up the diary she found. Looking at the sketches through out the diary she got a sense of love. She felt like she knew these people, the drawings were so life-like. There were drawings of all his family. Mostly they were of his little sister. There were a few of his friends and neighbours. She felt how he felt about these people. From just looking at the sketches she could tell how he felt about them. For example there was one of his father stood tall and stiff. He had a very un-welcoming expression on his face. She could feel the hatred Liam felt for him.   
  
Placing the diary on the side she went to sleep.   
  
**  
  
When Liam came home exhaused and headed straight for his room he noticed the diary with the letter was still on his desk.   
  
"She must not have come back for it yet. I'll put it in the compartment." He took the diary and placed it in to the desk.   
  
**  
  
Buffy came home that night from a hectic patrol. She looked in the compartment hoping that her diary would be there. Opening it she saw it. Pulling it out a piece of paper slipped out of it and it floated to the floor. She picked it up and read it.   
  
Dear Buffy,   
I am aware that we do not know each other but after I read your diary I was left with the urge to write to you. I do not know how your diary came to be in my desk draw but when you retrieve it this letter shall be slotted in. My name is Liam I am going through a situation similar to what you are. After reading how you wished you had a friend to talk to I am willing to be that friend. I do not understand some of the words and phrases you use but I'm sure I could learn.   
Liam   
  
"Okay someone's been in my room." Buffy thought out loud. She pulled out a piece of notepaper and decided to write to this person who had invaded her private thoughts.   
  
After writing it she placed it into the compartment in the desk. Before going to bed he decided to check to see if the diary had gone.   
  
When he opened the compartment it had disappeared but a letter was in its place.   
  
Dear Liam,   
I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. I don't appreciate you coming in to my room stealing my diary and then writing me a letter pretending to be a guy who's been dead for 200+ years. Then having the gall to say you know what I'm going through. Now if I catch you in my house I will brake all of your fingers.   
Buffy   
  
**  
  
What was this girl talking about Liam wondered. He decided to write her another letter to find out the answer.   
  
Dear Buffy,   
You are the one that invaded my room. I found your diary in my desk draw. I do not know what you mean about 'pretending to be a guy who's been dead for 200+ years' I am very much alive. Maybe you mistook my letter to be from someone else. My name is Liam Angelus and I'm 22 years of age. I live with my family in Galaway. And I do know what you are going through. As I can't find my journal I assume you have it. Please could you return it?   
Liam   
  
**  
  
Okay this is weird. A guy living in the 18th century is writing me to. This can't be happening. It's not real. Oh just like you being the slayer is placed in reality. *   
  
Dear Liam,   
SO YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE Liam Angelus. AND THAT YOU LIVE IN THE YEAR 1752. COS. I LIVE IN THE YEAR 1996 LIKE EVERY OTHER SANE PERSON I KNOW. WHO EVER IS WRITING THESE LETTERS SHOW YOUR-SELF TO ME AND STOP WITH THE GAMES.   
Buffy   
  
**  
  
After reading Buffy's letter and writing a reply he headed down stairs. When he reached the bottom he heard the door open and knowing his mother was in the kitchen and his sister at her friends he knew who this was. Tom Angelus made his way into the house dropping his bags on the floor. Margaret came into the room and hugged her husband.   
  
"Father," Liam greeted him.   
  
"Liam," Tom replied.   
  
"How was business?" Liam asked through gritted teeth. He didn't want to play happy families but for his mothers sake he would.   
  
"Good."   
  
"Well I'm going out. See you later on." Liam kissed his mother, then gave his father a cold look on the cheek and left.   
  
Liam went to Bernard's to see if there had been any news. Bernard had been missing for almost a week. Also he wanted to tell Emily that their father was back.   
  
He knocked on the door and was greeted by Freda. She had red eyes that looked sore from crying.   
  
"Freda what is it?" Liam asked taking the crying girl in to his arms.   
  
"It's Bernard they found him dead in the woods at the back of the tavern. They say he's been dead for days."   
  
"Oh my god. How did he die?"   
  
"He had no blood. He cut himself on the neck and bled to death. But the thing is they found no blood."   
  
Tears came to Liam's eyes. But being a man he wiped them away and cleared his throat. Still trying to console Freda he walked them inside and sat on the couch.   
  
After her tears subsided she wiped her face.   
  
"I'm sorry to have cried on you like that," Freda apologised.   
  
"Don't be daft my dear 'tis understandable."   
  
"It's just I can't believe he's dead."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"Did you come for Emily?" Freda changed the subject. Liam sensing she didn't want to talk about it any longer nodded. "I'll call her for you." She stood and went in to the next room. "Emily your brother is here to pick you up."   
  
Emily came into the room followed by Freda's younger brother David and another there age.   
  
"Brown. What are you doing here?" Emily asked.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you before you came home."   
  
"Why do you call him Brown?" The unknown child asked.   
  
"Cos his eyes are Brown and I couldn't say his name when I was a child."   
  
"My dear you still are a child," Liam teased her rubbing her head and messing up her hair.   
"Brown stop." He stopped and scooped her up into his arms. They left, stopping at the park so Liam could talk to Emily.   
  
"So what did you want to say?" Liam took a breath.   
  
"Fathers back," Emily didn't make a sound or move a muscle. She just sat on the swing with the same expression she had on since they left the Duffy household. "Emily did you hear what I just said?"   
  
"Yes I did. I've decided not to cry over him anymore. If he tries to hurt me again I'll kick him in the…"   
  
"Whoa there, don't finish that sentence."   
  
"Okay. David said I could come to his house if anything happens."   
  
"I'm glad to hear you aren't scared of him anymore. But he won't get to try anything else. Not while I'm here." They hugged and made their way home. When they got in Liam and Emily went to their rooms.   
  
**  
  
Buffy had set up a vigil in front of the desk every ten minutes she would open it and after half an hour a reply came. She couldn't believe it.   
  
Dear Buffy,   
I am who I say I am yet I don't understand you.   
Liam   
  
Buffy decided to do some research on this desk and find out a little more about it. After looking through her mum's receipts she went to the place it was bought from. The owner of the small antique store told her a bit about it and gave her the number of the person who had it before her. Next Buffy went to the library to look up this person. She found out that Liam Angelus was in fact a real person and from what she read in the diary she knew this to be true but all she found was his and his families date of births nothing else. No death records or marriage certificates.   
Next she rang the number the man in the store gave her. They gave her an address, which she then went to.   
  
At the house lived a man named Jonathan and his wife Majandra. They gave all the background information they could. They knew that a man named Liam Angelus made it in the eighteenth century. It was bought after a tragedy happened in his home. But they didn't know how or when it happened. She asked them if they knew about the secret compartment and they did. * If they new about it how come they didn't find the diary. It must be from the past. Hey stranger things have happened and it did just appear no one could have put it in there I didn't leave it out of my site.   
  
**   
  
Buffy went home and decided it would be cool to talk to someone from the past. She wrote her reply and placed it into the desk.  
  
**   
Liam opened up the compartment and there was a reply.   
  
Dear Liam,   
I am Buffy Summers but hey you know that already. I live in the year 1996. I am 15 years old. I'm sorry I shouted at you. Well wrote really big. I didn't believe it. But I did some research on the desk. And either you are really sad and this is some elaborate plot you set me up or you really are him. I believe the latter of the two even though it is a bit out there. I stayed in front of the desk so no one could have come in and put it there with out my knowledge. Every time I looked there was nothing there but then I opened it and there was your letter. I know I was rude to you but I hope I can take you up on the offer of friendship. I know we are decades apart but you understand my situation and are the only thing I have close to a real friend at the moment.   
Buffy   
  
He couldn't believe it, she really believes that she is from the future. He decided to do as she said she had done and stay in front of the desk to see if the letter does just appear like she said it had done. He wrote a reply telling her of his plan then waited. And as she had said out of nowhere the letter came. He didn't know why but he just believed that she is who she said she was.   
  
After that night they wrote often to each other. They would write sometimes about serious stuff and other times just being silly trying to cheer each other up. Before they knew it they had fallen in love. Buffy felt like she was there and had met all the people he would describe and draw sketches of. Liam felt that way about her to.   
  
**  
  
To my dearest Buffy,   
I have met someone. Her name is Sarah and she just moved in to the house next door with her guardian. I feel drawn to her like I do to you. I can't explain it and I am not sure I wish to. I still love you my beloved but we can never be together. I can never touch you like I wish to so much. I feel complete when I am with her like being with her somehow means I am close to you. I know it doesn't make sense but that is how it feels to me.   
Love you still and always   
Liam   
  
**  
  
My love,   
I don't wish to hold you back if you feel you can find happiness with this woman then take it. I love you more than anything and if being with her will make you happy then go for it.   
Love you too  
Buffy   
  
**  
  
Dear beloved   
I thank you for understanding but I don't think I will need it Sarah evades me at every turn. I know she feels the same way I do but she holds back. I asked her for dinner last night she told me that Chiana Giles wouldn't let her out that night. I believe this, as Chiana was very strict with her.   
But that night I was going to pick Emily up from the Duffy's and as I was walking down the ally beside their house a figure jumped my and knocked me flat onto my back. I pushed it off me and the persons hood fell back and it was Sarah. She was holding a wooden pointy object. I asked her what she was doing. She told me Miss Giles had sent her out on an errand and that the wood was for safety. She wouldn't tell me what the errand was so I offered to walk her home and she agreed after some persuation. Dear Buffy help me I beg of you.   
Your love  
Liam   
  
**   
  
*Oh my god Sarah is a slayer* Buffy thought  
.   
Dearest Liam,   
I know of a way to help you. Say the word slayer to her but make sure no one especially Chiana Giles hears you. When you tell her she will want to know what you mean and will probably threaten you will violence. Take her to your room and explain to her everything about me. Get her to write a letter to me. I will answer but only she must read the letter. Understand. I will be waiting my love.   
Yours forever  
Buffy   
  
Liam read the letter and did as she said. He went and knocked on Sarah's door.   
  
"Yes," Chiana Giles answered the door.   
  
"May I speak with Sarah."   
  
"Concerning what matter?" He had to think. He then remembered she had dropped her cross necklace the night she attacked him. He was going to keep it but this was the only was going to be able to speak with her.   
  
"I found this," he held up the necklace to her. "And I remembered that I had seen Sarah wearing the same one."   
  
"I'll call her."   
  
"Thank you ma'am," Chiana turned round and went into the house. Then Sarah appeared at the door. Chiana on her heals.   
  
"I'll be back soon I just need to get some groceries." Chiana told them.   
  
"Hello," Sarah said while blushing at the same time.   
  
"I need to speak with you."   
  
"I'm sorry but I can't. Thank you for returning this but I have to go back inside now."   
"Wait let me say one word to you," She nodded he reached up to her ear and whispered in to it. "Slayer," Her eyes widened. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him inside slamming the door with her foot she hoisted him up against the wall.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"I said Slayer."   
  
"What do you know?" She pulled her fist back in a threatening manor.   
  
"She said you would get violent."   
  
"Who said?"   
"A friend of mine. I told her all about you and how I feel. She told me to say slayer to you and that you would most likely get violent. Then she said to take you to my house to meet her. Also she said that you wouldn't come. But to make it clear that we mean no harm and you could take me in a fight any day."   
  
"Who is she your friend that knows me so well?"   
  
"Her name is Buffy. Please come she can't hurt you and well as you can see you could beat me in a brawl."   
  
"I'll come with you. I don't know why but I trust you."   
  
They made their way to his house. When they got to his room he began to explain.   
  
"Right she said I had to explain to you about her." He then told her everything.   
  
**  
A couple of hours later he had told her every thing, but he could see the disbelief oh her face.  
  
"And you expect me to believe you?"   
  
"Just write a letter and see, what harm could it do?"   
  
"Okay but you better not be wasting my time."   
  
"Oh she said to put your last name on and your activation date." Sarah nodded. That information couldn't harm her so she did as he said.   
  
Dear girl from the future,   
I am Sarah Burns I was activated June 22nd 1750. Now tell me how you know about me. I don't really believe in all this nonsense but I thought I would humour Liam.   
Sarah   
  
"Okay I've written it."   
  
"Just place it in there," He pointed to the open compartment. "And shut it. She said it would be about two hours until her reply." Sarah did as he said. While they waited they made small talk.   
  
Buffy went straight to Merick after she got this girls name and date of activation.   
  
"Merick can I look through your Watcher's diaries?"   
  
"What has made you interested all of a sudden?"   
  
"Oh err, I, Err, I had a dream about a past slayer and I just wanna know more about her." She lied.  
  
"Oh who was she maybe she was one of my slayers."   
  
"Her name was Sarah Burns the place was Ireland and around the eighteenth century," she told him.   
  
"She wasn't one of my slayers she was Chiana Giles slayer. I did get the chance to meet her but I was training the slayer to be after her. She had amazing talent I would say she was almost as good as you. The volume you will be looking for is on the top shelf. It will have Chiana Giles written on the side."   
  
"Thank you," Buffy walked over to the cabinet and found the one she was looking for. "Do you mind if I take this home?"   
  
"No take it. Just bring it back in the same condition you took it in."   
  
"You mean battered and torn. I can do that. I might add a few more to it as well."   
  
"Buffy."   
  
"I was just kidding," Buffy left and went home.   
  
Dear Sarah Burns (Slayer),   
I understand Liam has told you all about me. Everything, even about me being from the future. It is all true. You probably don't believe me but you should being a slayer weirder things have happened. You probably want to know how I knew you were the slayer. Well Liam told me that you were out later one night you attacked him then tried to stake him so I just guessed. I asked you for your last name so I could look at the Watcher's diaries to find info on you to make you believe me. I have read the Chiana Giles' Watcher diary for you up until this date for some reason I can't seem to find any information on what is going to happen to you or Liam and his family I think it is because I'm not supposed to change the past. Well my past and your future. Any way getting back to the point. I read the Watcher's diary for you at the moment and if I have the dates right you have just faced a vampire named D'eath. You chopped his head off with a spade. Well done very resourceful. Oh I forgot to mention I am today's slayer I was called less than a year ago so I'm not very experienced I've done a couple demons but mostly vampires. Merrick is my watcher. He say's he met you briefly but was assigned to the slayer that will be your replacement. This is probably hard for you to take in I know if it was me I would think I'm going mad. I swear you're not. This is all true. The reason I am writing this to you it to tell you that Liam is a good person and loves you. Me being the first slayer to have friends and go to school I don't really know what it's like to be you. Being taken from my home when I was barely able to talk then never being able to see my parents. Although at the moment I envy you. But I know having other people there and not just you and your watcher makes life easier and makes you believe you have something so fight for. I really hope you take in what I'm saying. It's up to you whether you tell Liam about yourself or not. If you do I hope he understands and doesn't freak on you. If you don't I feel for you because I know what it's like to keep theses secrets from people you care about. I hope I'm doing the right thing for both you and Liam.   
Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1996   
  
After reading this she told Liam about herself and that Buffy was also a slayer. He didn't 'freak' (the term Buffy had used.) and he believed it all.   
  
They spent most of their time together to the disapproval of Chiana Giles. They became really close and seemed like they had been together for years, which had only been months. He would meet her after slaying because she forbayed him from going with her. Altogether life was going good for them.   
  
Buffy was happy for Sarah and Liam. But she wished it could be her with him and not Sarah. After she thought that she realised that she didn't even know what he looked like and she didn't care. * I think I'll ask him so sketch himself cos they don't have cameras yet. *   
  
Buffy went home with that thought in her head. She went to her room and looked in the compartment to see if he had written to her. He had.   
  
Dearest Buffy,   
I was thinking this morning that I have no idea what you look like. Could you please send me a sketch of yourself?   
Love you now and for eternity.  
Liam   
  
**  
  
To my Liam,   
Great minds think alike. I was going to ask you the same question. Please could you send me a drawing of yourself?   
Same here. Always  
Buffy   
  
**  
  
Liam spent all day doing as she asked he had stood in front of the mirror drawing himself. He felt a little awkward doing this but she wanted him to so he would.   
  
When he had finished he went to show it to Sarah. She had told him it was amazing and that Buffy would love it. They arranged to meet later after her patrol. Then he left to send the letter.   
Buffy wanted to look great on her picture so she decided to have it done professionally. She went out and bought the best dress she could find, then had her make up and hair done at a salon. The picture was taken with a country side background. After having it done she went home and posted it.   
  
In the slot was the drawing of him. When she saw it her breath caught in her throat. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. If he had a modern-day haircut he would be perfect.   
  
Liam went to meet Sarah in their usual place. She was late and he was worried. He went to look for her. When he reached the cemetery he saw her and his world crash at his feet. They she was laid on the grass blood all over her and her clothes torn. He ran to her and kneeled at her side tears brimming at his eyelids. He checked for a pulse and found a very faint one.   
  
He debated with himself whether he should take her to the doctor or not. He remembered once her had been hurt and was dead set against it she had told him that Chiana was capable of looking after her. It was part of being a watcher. And if she went to a doctor they would know she wasn't normal. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to Chiana Giles house. He banged on the door with the heal of his boot.   
  
"What is the meani…." Chiana stopped when she saw who was at the door. She made a motion with her had for him to come it. He did just that and placed Sarah onto the kitchen table. "What happened?"   
  
"She was late for out meeting so I went to look for her. I found her like this." He was crying now not caring who saw him. Chiana looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that he cared for her Slayer and felt sorrow for him that he had to witness this. She knew that Sarah wasn't going to make it. And when her theory came true Liam ran from the house in a furious rage.   
  
He ran into his house and up to his room slamming the door behind him. He flung himself on to his bed then cried himself to sleep.   
He stayed in his room all the next day not leaving for any reason he cut off contact with everybody, even Buffy.   
  
**  
  
Dearest Liam,   
I fear this maybe the last time I write to you. Lothos killed Merick just last night. He died trying to save me. Soon I will have to face Lothos. A slayer has never defeated him. I hope everything with you if okay. You haven't written to me in three days. If I don't write again within the week you know what has happened to me.   
Love you for ever.   
To eternity  
Always  
Buffy   
  
**  
  
The next night Buffy went to her school dance. After being shunned by her so called friends and finding out Tyler and Jennifer were now dating Lothos and his vampire children crashed the party.   
  
Buffy had killed Lothos. He had almost killed her in the process but she managed to take the upper hand. After killing him she set the gym alight to make sure all evidence that there had been vampires there was gone.   
  
The principle expelled her; her parents got a divorce. And during the summer her and her mother were moving to Sunnydale.   
  
**  
  
My beloved Liam,   
I hope that you are well, as you haven't written to me still. Well as you can see I won the battle with Lothos. I have been kicked out of school and my mum and dad have decided it will be best if the split. So mom and me are moving to a town called Sunnydale. Please write to me Liam.   
Please I am so worried about you.  
Love you always.  
Buffy  
  
**  
  
Liam had finally come out of his room after coaxing from Emily. But he would only eat. He finally decided to read Buffy's letters when he read then one about her going to die as well he broke down again feeling Sarah's death all over again. He read on and when he got to the part about her winning he was so relieved.   
  
He wrote a reply as soon as he read it telling Buffy all about Sarah's death. Just before posting it he found the picture. Posting the letter he sat on his bed and stared at it. She was so beautiful. And she looked exactly like Sarah.   
  
**  
  
Liam, I was so relieved when I received your letter. I am so sorry about Sarah. I wish I had known so I could have warned you. This has to be a short letter as me and pike are holding a memorial service for Merick.   
Love you.  
Buffy   
  
**  
  
Liam was still moping around his room he couldn't forget the loss he had suffered at Sarah death.   
As he was going down for food he heard his mother and father arguing. "This is your fault. If you hadn't have brought him up to be so soft he would have been over that whores death days ago." At hearing this Liam flew at his father beating him bloody after making him unconscious he left and went to the tavern.   
  
Liam got blind drunk that night trying to forget everything. While leaving the tavern he spotted a lady walking down the ally in front of him. Deciding he needed to forget all about Sarah he followed her.   
  
Liam woke up in a strange place and with the urge to kill.   
  
"You're awake. What is your name?"   
  
"Liam Angelus," Liam replied.   
  
"I'll call you Angelus. Do you know what that means? The one with the angelic face. Hell they got that right."   
  
******   
  
Buffy was on her way to the Bronze. Today had been her first day at school. A girl named Cordelia had told her that this was the place to be. She didn't like Cordelia much she was the small town version of her old self back at Hermery. But Buffy wanted to get out of the house all she had done since she moved to Sunnydale was pretend she didn't know that vampires existed and stayed in watching old movies with her mom. Today this Giles guy had brought it all back up about being the slayer. She was going to have to avoid the library like it had a disease. Buffy wished she still had Liam to talk to but after the letter telling her of Sarah's death he had stopped writing. As she was thinking of him she heard a noise behind her. Getting the feeling she was being followed she swung herself on to a beam above her. A man walked down the alley moving his head from side to side as if he was looking for something. Buffy swung down and landed on top of him. When he got up she didn't really concentrate on what he was saying just his face.   
  
He looked exactly like Liam.   
The End  
  
  



End file.
